Us against the world
by A candle in the night
Summary: After 3 years of being separated, Gary and Misty are reunited at the art college of their dreams. Will there be more to their friendship, or will they be torn apart.
1. Intro

Hello fellow egoshippers. My first chapter of my first fanfic. "Us against the world" has been brewing in my mind for a long time. Now I can put it into words. You'll learn the new backstory of Misty Waterflower in later chapters.  
All the guys in this story are 21, the girls are all 20.

THis takes place in a made up art school in New york city. MIsty and Gary are the only singers in the group. The rest are actors artisrts and dancers. BUt Gary and Misty also do all this. I will try to update every other week. Emphasis on try.

Misty's singing voice is Cascada. Gary's is Jesse Mcarthy. But he only gets one song, because I only like one of his songs. There will be song segements of all kinds. Onto the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Us against the world.

A Gary x Misty fanfic. Long time friends come together again after 3 years. Attending the art college of their dreams. Will there be more to their friendship, or will they be torn apart.

Gary-21

Misty-20

Ash-21

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of their characters. I do not own any songs I use. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 1

Poor Misty

Stepping off that plane, I felt alive. Three years on that Reef, away from her has been tortorous. "Red, I'm coming home."

"Misty Waterflower ,wake up this instant!" May Maple age 20, sceamed at me. I aimed a pillow at her. "Score! Come on Mist, we got to go. I'm coming.'' After I shut the door on her white prius, she took off.

Couldn't you do better than lounge clothes. All my nice clothes aren't here. Yeah, I know. Where's all your stuff? In my dorm in boxes waiting for me. Do you want help unpacking? No thanks. I have perfected a system of making unpacking fun. Your're such a neat freak Misty. Sorry if I'm organized. At least I'm not a pack rat. HEY! You lined yourself up for that one May." I said through my laughter. "Its great to hear you laughing again. May is he- He hasn't wrote back. I doubt he's coming back." I felt a lump in my throat."Oh. Hey come on its going to be fun. We're going to St. Balio's Art College. Our dreams came true. Yeah." New York City. We are back.

Dorm rooms.

We'll have lunch around 1o'clock. Yeah see you later May. Bye Misty. 'Time to unpack.' First thing I unpacked was my stereo system. Finding a song to match the mood was easy. FInding instrumental pop music I deemed satisfactory, I went to work. Being careful, I unpacked my japanease figures. 'A japanease penthouse.' The idea brought a smile to my face. When I was done my penthouse looked like a traditional japanease home. Except the kitchen. Deluxe and luxurary. It was only 10 o'clock. '3 hours to spare. Time for exploring'. I grabed my messenger bag and left. 'Great front lawn. "Misty!'' I turned around to get tackled by a blunette."Dawn? Oh my gosh, you're here! She helped me up and pulled me into a hug. 'Dawn was a unusally peppy designer, and fashionista. "You look great. You grew out your hair. And the color, like copper. Your eyes that blue- green color with the right dress will be great. ''I'll take that under advicemennt Dawn. You're taller. You have the body of a super model. Thanks." Her face turned serious. "Ash is here." I groaned. "Just wonderful. Just freakin, wonderful! Don't worry Gary will protect you. Gary isn't here. He's still on Saiden islands. He's not coming back." I felt tears in the back of my eyes. Dawn hugged me again. It'll be ok. Right?" I just shrugged. "Misty?'' I saw the raven haired devil and turned in the other direction and ran. 'I can't face him. Not without Gary.' I ran towards my dorm and practically dived for my door. "Misty! Wait up." Ash's voice pleaded. I slammed and locked my door. I felt tears running down my face. I collasped on my bed. Why did I tell him he could go? Why?

Flashback About 3 years ago. Oaks parlor room.

"Are you serious?" Gary asked the man across from us. "Yes, my company is looking for young minds with a perfect record. Apart from a few fights, your record is perfect. And you final test scores surpassed our expectations. Where will I go? Austrailia, the Great Barrier Reef. Wow. You'll be studying endangered animals and working to save them. Gary this is a wonderful oppoutunity. is correct. , you'll be paid more in a week than most professional athletes are paid in month. My family is already wealthy. I don't think I can accept. Why? I already submitted to a art college. You would be wasting your potential. Please consider it." He handed Gary a card. "If you change your mind. Good bye ." He nooded his head. "Gary? What? You could be making changes in the world. I'm not abandoning my life, family,and you." He pulled me into his lap. I rested my head in his neck and took a deep breath in. I smelled apples and cinnamon. His signature scent. " Gary, you're my best friend and I want you to live up to your full potential. I want you to do this. Red, who's going to take of you? I have May. Yeah, sis can I guess... Please Gary take this chance. For me?" I heard him sigh in defeat. He hugged me. "For you."

New york city airport.

I stood in front of Gary, with his luggage being put on the plane. He held out his arms and I walked into them wrapping my arms around his neck, his around my waist. "This isn't goodbye Red. I know. , we need to leave. He turned around and nodded. He turned to me and placed a kiss on my cheek. He boarded the plane. He waved to me, I waved back, with tears running down my face. He saw them and try to get off but the door shut.

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise Surprise

A/N Sorry, the last chapter was short. I'm trying to work my ideas into words. And last chapter it said, Gary was in Australia, the great barrier reef and Saiden island. Saiden island is a little island in pokemon, I put near the reef. I won't be going into great detail on the other characters looks. I'm sure you all know what they look like. I didn't know all the characters last names so I made a few up. In this universe May and Gary are siblings.  
Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon, any of their characters. I don't own any songs I use. All properties belong to their respective owners.

Please R&R

Chapter 2

Surprise, Surprise.

8/11/13

I woke up with too much sunlight in my face. First day of college. Dawns motto echoed in my mind. 'Dress to impress.' A dress shirt untucked, short denim skirt, denim vest black hightops, my messanger bag and to top it all off a loose black tie. Looking at myself in the mirror, I saw what Dawn meant. I used to be a runt, but over the summer I curved in all the right places. In my outfit, I looked like a hot geeky girl. I smirked at my reflection. 'Dawn's going to love this'.

I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it? May and Dawn! Come in." I turned around when I heard them gasp. " Where's Misty? What have you done with our tomboy?" Surprise, surprise! Well someone's dressing to impress. I took that little motto of yours, and ran with it. Come on we need to going. We loaded up in May's prius and left.'' I can't believe they built the dorms like four miles away! Thank goodness we have the prius. Yeah, and do I ever get a thank you? No. Oh May,You know we love you." She snorted. ''Sure and I'm a flying piece of mold. You're the prettiest piece of flying mold we ever seen. Right Mist? Too true Dawn. Flattery gets you nowhere.'' She smiled. "We are here."  
Wow, look at this place. It's a cathederal? Most art schools are in old really did a lot of work with it. Well I for one am ready to have fun." May looped her arms in Dawn's and mine. "Let us be off. "Misty? Oh great it's Ash. Come on Mist. No. I have to face my stupid fears sometimes. Okay, we'll wait." I rolled my eyes. "What is it Ash? Can't I say hi? Depends. On what? My mood. You haven't changed a bit. And yet you changed so much." His eyes trailed slowly up and down my outfit. "Can't say the same for you. Ha ha Misty. Real funny. I got a million of them. Can we move? We're in a middle of a stampede. Fine. Do you need anything else? Yeah, why did you run away yesterday?" I felt my face warm up. I turned away from him. "I don't have to answer you." He lifted my chin to face him. His eyes were the exact same chocolate color I remembered. The look in his eyes was the same, when we dated. "Misty." He leaned in. I froze. His lips were warm and familar. His lips tried to get a response out of mine. Alarms were going off in my head. He pulled me closer. I shoved him away, slapped him across the face and kneed him in the crotch. "Go to hell Ash!" I stormed away furious. "Are you ok Misty? I feel relieved."

We headed too our first class critical singing. "Couches and chairs? It looks like a lounge in here. It's more comfty May." I noticed a lot of guys were watching me. "Drew!" I saw the poor grass head get bear hugged by May. "Hey princess. Alright break it up, time to get class started. I am . This is a joint class. Some people sing and we will critque it. Other times we will listen to famous songs and? Critque it." The class said in unison. Good. Roll call." I sat down by myself on a love seat.

"Dawn Berlin? Here.

Drew Hayden? Here.

Ash Ketchum? Here.

Ursa Lovett? Here.

Zoey Morinelli? Here.

Kenny Prispin? Here.

May Oak? Here.

Paul Shingi? Here.

Ritchie Shingi? Here.

Misty Waterflower? Here."

Good, now we'll listen to a portion of the music and you must be quiet. The chorus of

Lady Ga Ga"s Poker Face started playing.

"Can't read my, can't read my"

I smirked. I already knew this song by heart. I settled for reading my book.

"No, he can't read my poker face"

I heard the door opening. Must be a teacher. I heard mumurs and Mrs. Vander saying right there.

"(She's got me like nobody.)

Can't read my, Can't read my.

No, he can't read my poker face."

I heard footsteps. Keeping as the song says a poker face. I kept reading.

"(She's got me like nobody.)

"Misty? What May?" Just about as she was going to answer, someone wrapped their

arms around my neck. I froze. "Hey Red. I'm home.

Cliff hanger!

I am a cruel person. You must wait one more week or maybe more... Please read and review. Chaio.


	4. Chapter 4 I feel better

A/N Hello, I feel so happy to get these chapters updated quickly. Thank you for the reviews. Love you all so much. XOXO.

Disclaimer. I do not own Pokemon or any of their characters. I do not own any songs I use. All properties belong to thier respected owners. R&R Minor swear words.

Chapter 4

I feel better already.

"Gary? Hey." I got up, went around the couch and walked into his arms. I smelled his familiar scent, heard his soothing heart beat and felt his mucled arms around my waist. "I missed you Red. I missed you too Gary." He pulled away from me his gray eyes gleaming, and smirked. My, my Red you've grown up. I smacked his sleeveless arm. Ow! You're as violent as ever aren't you?" Gary asked grimacing. I laughed, I felt so happy. Okay okay break it up. Continue the reunion after class." Mrs. Vander said. "Now we will listen Misty Waterflower's song "Bad Boy". I guided Gary over to the love seat. He placed his head on my lap and closed his eyes. I stroked his dark brown normal routine was back in action.

"Remember the feelings. Remember the day.

My stone heart was breaking.

My love ran away.

This moment I knew I would be someone else.

My love turned around and I fell.

Be my bad boy.

Be my man.

Be my weekend lover.

But don't be my friend.

You can be my bad boy.

But understand.

That I don't need you in my life again.

Won't you be my bad boy be my man.

Be my weekend lover.

But don't be my friend.

You can be my bad boy.

But understand that I don't need you again.

No I don't need you again."

Gary looked at me with a knowing look. I shrugged and ruffled his spikes. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You once made this promise to stay by my side.

But after sometime you just pushed me aside.

You never thought that a girl could be strong.

Now I'll show you how to go on.

Be my bad boy.

Be my man.

Be my weekend lover.

But don't be my friend.

You can be my bad boy.

But understand.

That I don't need you in my life again.

Won't you be my bad boy.

Be my man.

Be my weekend lover.

But don't be my friend.

You can be my bad boy.

But understand.

That I don't need you again.

No, I don't need you again."

That was quite good. We only have a few minutes left. Which song will we crituqe? Bad boy." Everyone said in unison." Misty, you can only answer questions or explain. Ok." Paul asked the first question. What was your inspiration? I never tell. Why? I don't know." Ring - Ring. "Class dismissed."

Gary took my hand and we walked to my locker. "How are you feeling? Gary asked with concern in his eyes. "Better. Really Red? Yeah. What's you're next class. Dance. Me too. Gary smirked. Gary, did you bribe the headmaster to be in all my classes. Yes, except Critical Art. I suck at art. I know Misty. I remember the family portrait. That was a disater," he said laughing. "Go for abstact. He ruffled my hair. I glared at him. "You're so helpful." Gary laughed.

"A ballroom? This will be fun Gary." We took our seats. "Good morning class. I am Madame Ludwig. I wil be you dance instructor. Since this college will be two years instead of four and your schedules will most likely have very few changes. We'll be learning a lot in a short time. Now for our first lesson I want to see how well you dance. Grab a partner and to the dance floor." Gary grabbed my hand and we walked over to where our friends were. "We will be dancing to Swan Lake. One...Two... Three... Go." Gary wrapped his right arm around my waist, and took my hand in his left hand. He lead me through the familiar music. "What's wrong?" He asked again. "Nothing Gary. Why do you keep thinking that. Because you can't lie to me." I sighed. He twirled me around. "Now tell Gar-Bear what's troubling you. I-I missed you. And I thought you wouldn't come back. I thought that you would forget me. "Misty." He looked at me and sighed. "Don't ever think that. When we were at the airport, and I saw you crying I wanted to jump off that plane and never leave you." We spinned and the music stopped. I saw nobody else was dancing. "Gary, Misty! That was magnificent." Madame Ludwig gushed. "Such grace, balance and elegence! You are official partners. You'll be the next George and Ginger." Ring - Ring.

"My last class." I said examinig my schedule. "Mine too. Critical art." I blanched. Gary laughed. "Meet you in the parking lot, he asked. Yeah. See ya Red. Bye Gar-Bear." Great critical art. One class I'm going to hate. When I walked in, I took a seat at the back and prayed no one would bother me. I hate my bad luck. "Hey." Ash said. I pointedly ignored him,and read my book. "Misty?" He poked my side. I ignored him. "Are you there?" He gently tugged my hair. I ignored him. He sighed and grabbed my book. "Give. that. back. now. Class is starting, Mist." I groaned. "I hate you. That's wonderful. Hate is a passionte emotion. Go to hell Ash. Already went when we broke up. Broke up?" I asked. "Correction you dumped me. I had no intentions of ending our relationship. Details Details." He said waving his hand. Students I have to step out. Have some free time. It was a major detail Ash! Yeah whatever Misty. Leave me alone." I snatched my book and tried to ignore the chocolate eyes stareing at me.  
One hour later.

Ring - Ring

Thank goodness. "Misty wait up!" I heard Ash plead. "Go away Ash!" I ran through the crowd praying that I would lose him. When I was outside,I scanned the parking lot for Gary's convertible. "Hey Red." He pulled me into a hug. "Hey Gary. So what do you want to do, he asked raising a eyebrow. "Let's go to my dorm. Ok." The drive there was quiet. "Hey", I said elbowing him. "Where's mister chatterbox? He's thinking. About what? How Red grew up and still immature." He smirked. "Ha ha Gary very funny." He helped me out of the car and we walked into my dorm. "Take a seat. I'll be right back." I returned a few minutes later in lounge clothes. "Let's watch tv. Is that okay with you Gary? Yeah. I used his lap and my pillow as my head rest. He started stroking my hair. "Your hair is long. Why haven't you cut it? I just wanted a change. Oh." I felt my eyes droop and I fell asleep.

A/N Alright, I was really looking for a way to stop the chapter. Why not with her sleeping? Well my hands are sore and I'm exhausted. Please read and review. Chaio! XOXO


	5. Chapter 5 A blooming relationship

A/N This chapter will be devoted to how Gary and Misty met and how they became best friends. What happened between Ash and Misty, and you will also learn Misty's new backstory. I don't know Misty's parents names, and there will be no sensational sisters. Thanks for the reviews. Love you all XoXo.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of their charaters.

Chapter 5

A blooming relationship.

Warning a bit of swear language.

Flashback, 4 years ago.

I wake up and check my clock. 7'o clock. Ash should be here by now. I tie on my robe and run down the stairs of my inheirted penthouse to greet my boyfriend. "Ash?" I see a empty kitchen. "Don't even think of playing any of your jokes or so help me... A tape recorder? What in the world?" I reconized Ash's hand writing. Press play. Static.

"Hey Misty it's Ash um well I know you're probaly wondering where I'm at. Uh heh. When you get this message I'll probaly be in Seattle already. My cousin called and I got an internship at his work. I know you're probaly mad as hell right now." I heard a giggle in the background. "Come on Ashy sweetie. And I've had a another girlfriend for about a month. I moved on." Click.

Pain, anger, a wave of crushing sadness and heart break. That's it? Four years of love, commitment and happiness. We've been together since I was twelve. "That's it!" I grabbed the tape recorder and threw it against the wall. It shattered. I can't believe it. That asshole! He threw away four years of my damn life. He can go to hell and burn for all I care! Suddenly, a hollow feeling hit me. I'm alone. I started crying. I curled up on floor and sobbed. I'm alone...again.  
I heard the phone ringing. Why does it matter? I lied on that floor for a entire day. My life is over. I have no family, my boyfriend is a lying scum bucket and no one cares. No one cares.

Gary pov.

"Gary?!" my annoying little sister never seemed to be able to shut up. "Gary, I need a favor." She looked down at me with pleading sapphire eyes. "What? It's my internet pal, she hasn't responded in weeks, she won't answer my phone calls and I'm worried. Maybe you scared her off." She stomped on my stomach. "Oof! What the hell May! Please? She was in a really depressive state when I met her and about a year later she was all better, and now it's worst than ever. When did you meet her?" I asked getting up. About four years ago. Wow four years. What do I have to do? Go make sure she's ok. Why can't you? Because I'm scared to see what's there." May started crying. "Fine. You owe me big time. What's her name and her address. Misty Waterflower." She handed me a piece of paper. "Thanks big bro. Yeah yeah."

A penthouse? I shrugged. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. "Hello anyone home? I doubt you'll get an answer." I looked at a old janitor. "Excuse me? The person who lives here never answer the door anymore. Why? I don't know, but I do know a young man stopped coming here a while ago. Did you know his name?" He scunched up his face like he was thinking. Ash Caught'em? I think. No, Ash Ketchup? No, not that either." It clicked in my brain. Raven hair, brown eyes and dumber than than a bag of rocks." Do you mean Ash Ketchum? Yes, that's it. Do you know him? We grew up together. I tried to avoid him like the plauge." I rubbed my forehead. "He's worse than a plauge.'' The old man chuckled. "The young lady in that apartment enjoyed his company. Never seen a happier couple. She was quite a beauty too." He shook his head. "Try to help her. It be a waste not to. Have a good day and good luck. A broken heart girl is more vicious than a pissed off lioness." He tipped his hat and walked away. "How can a girl be more vicious than a lioness?" I practically slammed on her door. I heard locks clicking. The door was flung open and my heart stopped. "What?! Um are you Misty Waterflower? Who wants to know?'' I could see she's been too much for a young girl. Her hair was matted, she had huge bags under her puffy red eyes, there were dried and fresh tear streaks on her face. She clutched her robe tightly. Her eyes, a strange blue green mix were staring poisoned serrated daggers at me. "My sister May Oak, your internet pal was worried about you and..." I swear her eyes were burning into my soul. "And what?" Despite her harsh tone, I could tell she had a beautiful voice, probaly a good singer too. "And, she was too scared to check on you. Well, tell her I'm perfectly miserable and slowly falling into a deep possibly torturing depression." I couldn't tell if she was being rudely sarcastic or shockingly blunt. She started to shut her door, against my will I stuck my foot in her door. "I can't let that happen." She looked at me with pure hatred in her eyes. "Whatever you're trying to sell, I'm not buying." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'm not trying to sell anything. What do you want Spikey? Name's Gary and I want to help. I don't need your help. Well, have I met a strong, independent woman?" I snapped my fingers. She didn't even smile, then her expression suddenly changed. She twirled a ring on her finger. "I guess it would be nice to have someone to talk to. Oh!" She stooped down to pick up her ring. I heard a slight grunt and then something black hit my forehead. "Ow!" I looked down to see a stiletto with a little blood on the heel. "What was that for?! I don't don't want anyone's help! Go away and let me be." I rushed inside. "No. It would be wrong not to help. I don't care about right and wrong! Those flew out the window when he...left." She started to cry. She curled up on the couch and cried. I walked over to her and sat down. I started rubbing her back. I felt her tense up, but little by little she relaxed. When was she asleep, I picked her up and looked for her room. The whole house was japanease themed. I placed her down gently in her bed and covered her up."Goodnight Red."

Misty pov

I smelled food. Was Ash back? My heart was fluttering with hope. "Ash? Are you back?" Instead of seeing black hair and chocolate eyes sitting at the dining room table, I saw brown spikes and gray eyes. I heart plummeted. "Morning Red. Hi. Are you hungry, I made you some breakfast." I took a seat and tried his food. I gagged and started choking. I felt him thumping my back. "Euh! Were you trying to poison me?" He frowned. "Geez you're welcome," he said bitterly. ''I will never eat your cooking again. Do you want some of my cooking? Sure. Blueberry pancakes it is." I started humming to keep myself in a lighter mood, my thoughts were interupted with a a-hem. I turned around. What Gary? Are you ok? No, not really. What happend? Too much. I've got the time. Eat your breakfast. Are you going to eat? ,he asked. Not a breakfast person. I get morning sickness. Do you want something to drink? Coffee sounds amazing now." I giggled. "Amen to that Gary.'' I felt his eyes on me while I made coffee. After I handed him his cup we went to the living room."Now that we are comfty, I want to know what happened to you." Gary asked me with absoulutely no joking in his eyes. "Where do I begin? The begining."

"I was born and raised in Rochester. I was a only child. My father's name is Charles Adams, and my mother's name was Maraia Waterflower. She was japanese. Her english name was Mariah Waterflower. I was raised in a upperclass household. I had a good childhood. Nothing strange ever happened. But when I was seven, we were vacationing in Maine. We had a adorable cottage. I was playing at the dining room table. Momma had a little lighted lantern on the table, and when I was playing a seagull scared me. I knocked over the lamp. It hit the cirtains. The fire was so bright and it hurt." I showed him my arm, where I got burned. He nodded his head. "I started screaming and I heard momma yelling my name. I thought I was going to get in trouble, so I hid. I remember a man in picking me up and running. He said I got her. I was put on a bed and someone put a mask on my face, and was wrapping my arm up. I heard they said, they couldn't get her out in time. I thought, I'm right here, and I'm okay. I saw daddy crying and I looked for momma. I didn't see her. They took the mask off, and I started crying. I yelled for her and said Mimi, it means momma in japanese. I jumped off the bed and tried to run to the remains of the cottage and someone grabbed me and pulled me back. I called for Mimi. Daddy picked me up and held me, crying. I asked him where's Mimi. She's gone to heaven Misty. A few weeks later, We went to her funeral. I put a pink rose on her grave and said nothing. All I thought was, it's all my fault. Daddy changed so much. He threw away everything she owned. And when he looked at me, I thought he hated me because I looked exactly like her. About a year later, he got married. He was happier, but he never saw me the same way again. I gained two new younger step-siblings. Evil annoying bratty twins. They lived to make me evenmore miserable. I fought with him constantly. One day the fight got worst. I was twelve. I snapped. I had my bags packed and a ticket to New York City. I told him to pick between them and me. I thought he would pick me. But Glenda, that witch and her twins got him to pick them over me. My last words to my dad were... You threw everything away mom owned when she died. Except me. You have nothing left of mom now. I'm not your daughter or a Adams, I'm a Waterflower. I left and never looked back. I went to my aunt's penthouse in the city. She welcomed me into her home immediately. I was home schooled, but happy. Having her around was great. She influenced me to explore my japanese side more. She always called me Kasumi." Gary interupted me for the first time. "Where is she? She passed away last year from a stroke. You live alone? Yeah. What happened between you and Ash? We started dating about three months after I got here. I always thought we were happy together. I was blind. After three years, I guess we started falling apart. We grew more distanced. He got bored too. He's had a girlfriend for about a month now. Heaven only knows what they're doing in Seattle." I felt tears coming down my face. I wiped them away impaitently. "I'm sick of tears!" He patted my back. Do you want to go do something?" I looked at him for a long time. He was the only one to really listen. For the first time in what felt like a long time I smiled. "Sure, but I have to change. Be back in sec." I quickly changed into a red cap shirt and capris with wedges. "What do you think." He smirked at me. "Great Red. Nice car", I said apprasing it. "She's my baby. Who's the mother? Money."

Over time Gary really grew on me. I enrolled in high school with him. I was bumped up to senior class with him. I met his sister,my internet pal May. She was exactly how I imagined her. I also met Dawn, Paul, Kenny, Zoey, Ritchie and Drew one of Gary's oldest friends.

But I felt most comortable around Gary. I was more happy and better. I decided to be there with Gary no matter what.

Gary's pov.

I felt pretty shocked after her story. I knew there and then, I would be there to take care of her for as long I as lived.

A/N My hands are so sore! A whole week of typing. I know the ending was corny, but I love corn so it's fine. Thanks for reading Love you all so much! XoXo! R&R


End file.
